The Rigid Rose
by writerworld123
Summary: Belle's reading an erotic novel, and Gold just happens to be intrude. (Tumblr Prompt- Requested by clumsybunii)


"This isn't necessary of you, as much as I appreciate it." Belle hums from the backroom, hosting a crate of children story tapes. Rumple snaps the novel in his hand closed, beaming at the sound of her airy voice.

"I know it's not necessary, it's not obligation, it's because I want to." Gold insists, and Belle eyes him over her shoulder, "Of course it is." Belle drones, kneeling before the shelf of children books to coordinate the tapes alphabetically.

"Yes, of course, you've always been such a help around the shop—- not to mention the castle back home, it's the least I can do." Gold hobbles over to where she kneels, running his fingertips through her curls.

"Perhaps you can start by fetching me the tapes n through z downstairs?" Belle suggested, hosting the mass of keys to all the storage compartments on the tip of her finger.

"It'd be an honor" Gold insists, granting her a little bow before strutting off to mend to the task. Belle watches him the whole way.

Cutting through the wary process of organizing tapes a through d, Belle encounters a paperback novel, wedged deeply below in the crate.

Plucking it from the bottom, she held the novel before her eyes in wonder. The cover titled _The Rigid Rose, _below the text sported a pale woman, unclad, with a masculine man cradling her to his chest in fuming passion, as if he'd invite death over her fleeing from him.

Belle had read such novels that depicted these images at home, though, the novels in her land never featured such illustrations to feed the theatrics of a flamboyant imagination.

Belle had a multitude of adult romance novels filed in the library, however, she'd never ventured passed the pretty covers. Peeling the flimsy cover back, she read the title page.

_It's only the title page_ Belle thought, soothing her chastity's objection.

She turned a page, _Chapter 1: The Lovers Lair_. Belle clamored off her knees, settling her backside against the shelves to be more comfortable.

"_Jacqueline, still your hips, yes, spread yourself for me." _

A lump swelled within Belle's throat, bathing the lipstick from her mouth with the suckling of her teeth.

_Demetrius lulled puckering sheath among his cock, molting their bodies as though he wanted them to merge as one. Jacqueline responded in utter most bloom; their love was in full blossom as of now, and was irrevocable to feel as the heat of their bodies succumbed to each other. _

_They're making love, there's nothing morbid about love, _Belle cooed to herself. She fluttered the pages ahead, just to captivate little snips as to where this novel unraveled.

_Demetrius had no intentions of being the man she knew the three nights before. He compiled her onto her knees before the clan of man, and ruled her as though he were a hound taking a bitch. _ Belle's cheeks inflamed in a hideous film of red now.

Writers of their land only ever delineated physical encounters in terms of love, and the sacredness of physical indulgence under intimacy.

Perhaps this was what Belle constructed to only know of herself though, however, the matters of hot-blooded sex were the very least rendered in eloquence, and were graceful under the tender terms.

Despite all that, this land's vividly blunt portrayal's of love making were far too impudent for Belle's safe haven of mind.

But, by gods did they make her horny

Proceeding on with the text, Belle never felt her nerves under such distress over a novel—- not to mention her most beloved time consumer of reading.

_Demetrius gripped her by the hair, riding her above her, hands twined above her head. "You like that? My cock deep inside you, get it in there, get it in!" _

"I couldn't get it in," "_What?!" _Belle screeches, and Gold presents the keys dangling from his finger.

"The door, none of the keys fit in the lock, I tried them all." Gold informs, solemnly, approaching her as though she were a frigid horse about to flee.

"O-oh, um…" Belle fiddled around in her coat pockets, cheeks still infused in a rosy flush, she also felt a slickness within her legs.

"Belle?" Gold droned, standing just above her now. "You look a wee bit peaked love, are you not feeling well?" He situated himself among the stool aside of her, and compiled his cool knuckles to her forehead, Belle tremored.

"You're awfully warm" he noted, a frown in his voice. "Have you been doing ab crunches awhile reaching the top shelves?" He taunted, and Belle only stirred her head out of his reach, trembled still.

"What's this?"

Before Belle can pry it from his lurking hands, he had the book in one hand, revealing what her body had been blushing at

"You should read the prequel first" Gold insisted casually, and Belle's jaw hung low. "Y-you've read this?" Belle whispers, and Gold snickers at her obligation to remain all hush and shush about the lusty piece of work.

"Indeed I have, but, enlighten me sweet Belle, do you suppose Demetrius is quite an idol in the sheets?" Belle was at fault to comprehend, let alone answer.

"I-I'm not fond of how Jacqueline lets him dominate her like that. I don't care if he feels emasculated either." Belle's voice sported a thick edge of annoyance now, her accent keener than conventional.

Gold smiled admirably, "I agree with you whole-heartily sweetheart."

Though through Belle's ear's, she heard him mocking her, and narrowed her eyes, that flush presuming.

"I'm quite serious love, you'd make a far better Jacqueline than this lousy shrewd in the novel, and by far more fair." Gold critiques, motioning to the white skinned beauty on the cover.

"Controversial, but, I applaud you for the verbal appeal; perhaps you should take up writing romance novels yourself Rumple, seeming you are a man of many words." Belle purrs, walking her fingertips along his knee, in which Rumple captures in a fist.

"No objection there, however, I believe _actions…_" Here, he tugged her up into his lap, groping about beneath her skirt, the saturation of her thin stockings, his length twitching to life.

"Tend be louder…" His finger burrows a hole, and commences a tear within the padding of her stockings, and his eyes merely roll in at her sweetly bare flesh, with no undergarments.

"And apparently…" Gold continues, and Belle shudders, her arms weaved around his neck, and yelping out as his finger swept across her delicate bud.

"Actions make _you_ louder as well."


End file.
